


Gloria

by WasteWasteland



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteWasteland/pseuds/WasteWasteland
Summary: 维瓦尔第在维也纳的最后一年。Vivaldi's last year in Vienna.





	Gloria

I 

“保利娜！保利娜！”

敲门的人语气里带着急躁，被叫着名字的女子忙把门打开。冰雪和冷风裹挟着一个怒气冲冲的人闯了进来。她看见他像发泄情绪似地狠狠拍打着大衣上的落雪，脸色很不好看。

“发生了什么？”  
对这位先生的脾气已经相当熟悉，她接过他手里的外衣，相当平淡地问了一句。

“我还是没有把它们卖出去。”  
他从怀里掏出一沓乐谱丢在桌上。

保利娜翻着那些被凌乱的字迹铺得密密麻麻的纸张，思索了一会回答道：  
“或许是你把价格定得有些高了？”

“这不可能叫高了！”他突然像个不耐烦于讨价还价的小贩似地吵嚷起来，“你知道的，以前我的一部协奏曲就可以卖到一个金币，甚至还供不应求！”  
“但那是二十年前了，先生。”  
被她用恭敬的语气称呼的男性——安东尼奥·维瓦尔第，在听到这句话之后顿时转过头来，用相当愤怒且不可思议的眼神瞪了她一眼。  
“抱歉，我不该那样说。”

维瓦尔第没有再争辩下去。他转身在椅子上坐下，过了好一会儿，好像才意识到自己戴的白色假发在燃着火炉的房间里颇为闷人，便把它摘了下来，然后胡乱地捋了捋被压得乱糟糟的灰红色头发——曾经这也是他身份的象征，只是现在它的色泽就像他的名望一样即将褪尽了。

他终于岔开了刚才的话题：  
“还有一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“我在回来的路上，见到一个小教堂，有乐团的那种，正缺小提琴师，薪水给得不错。于是我进去看了看。”  
“之后？”  
“我向负责人自我介绍了一番，结果他从未听说过我的名字。”在说这句话的时候他脸上又出现了那种好似不服气般的神情，“于是我只好现场给他表演了一段，他说他的确还没有见过有人能演奏这样的段落。”  
“所以你获得了那份工作？”  
“不！他竟然只让我负责协奏段落！这我怎么可能接受！”

“我知道您的技艺是无可挑剔的，但是……”保利娜试着放缓语气，“或许，他们需要时间来和新成员磨合？”  
“不，不，他说的根本不是这个原因。”他不耐烦地摇着头，“他说，他们不需要太华丽的，浮躁的音乐。他希望在教堂里响起的是纯净和崇高的声响，所以我的才华并没有用处。”  
“这确实有些令人……”  
“所以，我拒绝了这份工作。”

“但是……”保利娜犹豫了一番：  
“自打我们来到维也纳之后，已经近半年没有正经的收入了。”

红发神父叹了口气：  
“我知道，我知道。”  
他像是回避般用手遮住了额头：  
“让我再想想吧。”

II 

“这路面上还有没化的冰，您下来时得小心一些。”  
“我还没有老到那种程度。”  
口头上逞着能，维瓦尔第还是在下马车的时候搭住了女子伸过来帮忙的手。即便外出一向少不了代步工具，他还是从生理上适应不来任何出行活动。  
他多给了车夫一些硬币，好让他在原地再等他们一会，然后又对女子说：  
“好了，安娜，”他快速地理着身上的衣褶，“你先在这歇着，我很快就能和他谈妥。”  
“您确定不需要我陪您一起去吗？这样也不用让马车夫等着了。”  
“不必了，这个出版商以前和我认识，我的请求他应该还容易答应。”

安娜看起来有些欲言又止：  
“但，保利娜之前提醒我，要小心不要让您和对方发生冲突——她说您其实并不擅长应付这种场面。”  
维瓦尔第整理着衣领的手停在了半空。  
他先是皱起了眉，刚想反驳些什么，在看到安娜的神情后又把还没出口的那句话咽了下去。最后他选择了不作理会。拍拍衣服上并不存在的尘土，他转身走进了那家出版商的屋门，只留下一句话：  
“不用管了，我会处理好的。”

但显然，他再一次对情况做了错误的判断。  
他们是早上九点出的门，而直到过了下午三点，安娜才看到安东尼奥再次从房门内出现。他带着一脸疲惫的样子被她拉上车。随着踢踢踏踏的声音，马车重新开动起来。

“他说我的音乐已经过时了。”  
没有愤愤不平，只是有些失望，他用一种过于平静的语气对她说：  
“这些商人。”

很久他都没再开口说话。

明白在此时保持沉默方是美德，安娜并没有多问什么。搬来维也纳之后，她还没怎么出过远门，街边异乡的风土暂时吸引了她的注意力。这地方的建筑常常筑得宏伟又严肃，和威尼斯或曼托瓦的都不是同一种风格。在经过一个街角的时候，光线忽然暗了下来，她好奇地往外探望，看见挡住阳光的是一座几乎直入云霄的哥特式教堂。这样繁复又高耸的尖顶，她以前还从未见过。  
但维瓦尔第并没注意到这番景象。他靠在一边的车厢上，紧闭着眼，右手轻微在膝上打着什么曲子的节拍。  
在下一个拐弯处，太阳重现在了天顶。  
神父睁开眼，突然探过身子去唤车夫：  
“你先带我们去另一个地方。”

III 

自从维瓦尔第接受了那份小教堂的工作，维也纳这一行人的生活终于逐渐安定下来。虽然不及以前宽裕，但总归是能够糊口。维瓦尔第像是习惯了现在的日程——练习和演奏乐队给的千篇一律的谱子，默默无闻地参加每一场演出，没再表露出过什么不满。甚至连吉洛姐妹都有很长一段时间没再见到他动笔作曲。

这天晚上，当保利娜·吉洛被门外的动静弄醒，出来查看的时候，红发神父正在蜡烛火苗的微光底下拨弄着小提琴。他只是拨着琴板上的琴弦，而没有用弓，因此声音非常细微，弹奏的也像是乐团里作伴奏的部分，只是不断重复着的同样的八小节旋律。*  
吉洛在他不远处的椅子上坐下，但他未做任何反应，直到她终于开口说：  
“您该去休息了。”

他叹了口气，将小提琴放到一边：  
“我无法平静下来。”

“因为什么？”

“我的脚下没有海浪。”

吉洛的脸上浮现出疑惑，维瓦尔第接着解释：  
“威尼斯的海。清晨的，傍晚的，我再次梦见了它们。”  
“还有那些巨大的水鸟。”

夜晚不再有波粼并会发出响声的海，他连续地感到难以入眠。他习惯乘在小舟上出行，液态而动荡的水面要比坚硬而踏实的土地更加来的真实。在威尼斯，他熟悉城市里每一条细窄的甬道，在其中风和任何行人都能够自由地穿行，就像音乐一样。

“或许，再等些时日，我们就能攒够回去的钱了。”

保利娜安慰着他，而维瓦尔第在椅子上换了个姿势，只是摇头，过了一会才说：

“我想要创作所谓的——你明白，著作，”他摊开手，“过去我曾以为我已经达成了这一成就，我拥有足够与之相称的才华，我的曲谱曾经散布整个欧洲，但是……”  
他叹了口气，将双手搭在扶手上垂下头：  
“我在想，我是否是一开始就做错了。”

“怎么会？您也说了，您曾经有那样伟大的成就。”  
“但如今你也看得到，我已经落得这种境地。”  
“不，不，神父，这些都是凡世上的事，”她急于找到一些宽慰的话：“我想，您应该比我们更知道，什么是更恒久的光荣。”

但他抬起头来，用奇怪的眼神望了她一会：  
“不，那是圣人才能明白的事，而我离圣人还差得很远。”

吉洛一时不知如何答复。而这时安东尼奥站起身来，从桌子上摸来了玫瑰念珠攥在手里：  
“你说得对，保利娜。我理解了，说到底，我的确从一开始就做错了——我选错了道路，我不应该想着靠音乐谋生，甚至想着用音乐来光荣我。”  
他开始缓缓地在屋里踱步，手里数着念珠的颗数，比起与人对话，他接下来的话更像是在喃喃自语：  
“你想，上帝让我一生下来就受了洗礼，这事其实很明白。这是叫我早日领了圣召便专心侍奉主，而不是去摆弄这些花哨的伎俩。”  
“但我的确不是个称职的神父，”他长叹了一口气，“我花了太多的时间追逐那些没有意义的，俗世上的成就。我太自傲，又太短视了，早就忘了什么是我应尽的职责……”

“不，我不是这个意思……”  
保利娜走过去，搀着他好不容易才重新把他按到椅子上坐下，又继续劝说：  
“如果事情如你所说，那上帝怎会让您在念弥撒的时候喘不过气来？我想祂总不会给人承受不了的任务。”  
“那也是一种考验，只是我没有经受得住。”  
“危及性命的考验对人未免太严苛了。”  
“或许我就应该在主持弥撒的时候死掉，那样可比现在光荣得多……”  
他小声嘟囔起来，随后却像猛然醒悟般说到：

“——不，我说错了话。”  
他如突然被刺蛰了手般捂住了嘴，然后急促地念了一段拉丁语的经文，再之后又不着章法地念叨了几段想得起来的别的经书上的话。读经的同时，他把念珠死死攥在手里，但越是紧张，他就越是喘不上气来，甚至听不见吉洛正在呼唤着自己。

“神父，神父。”  
“……求你侧耳倾听我的祷告，求你留心听我，应允我……”**  
“安东尼奥。”  
“我的心在我里面阵痛，死亡的恐怖落在我身……惊恐笼罩我。”**  
“安东尼奥·维瓦尔第。”  
他终于抬起头来看向她，眼神惊慌又茫然。他像溺水的人一样抓着她的衣袖，努力想再吸到一些空气中的氧气。  
她帮他敞开领口，让他放缓呼吸，又去把屋里的窗户打开。  
逐渐地，安东尼奥的气息终于平稳下来。

“我认为您的确该去好好休息一下了。”  
无法用言语作答，神父点了几下头，在保利娜的照顾下回到了房间内。

IV 

“安娜，安娜！我的好运气终于来了。”  
安东尼奥·维瓦尔第手里抓着几张乐谱，喊着吉洛的名字，不甚稳重地从家门外冲了进来。或许是神明真的听到了他的祈求，在那一晚后没过几日，维瓦尔第就被任命为了乐团下一场音乐会的首席提琴手。  
“他们说这是为了复活节时一位皇族的造访，”他抑制不住脸上显而易见的欣喜，“也就是说，如果我表演得足够出彩，或许就能获得哪个达官贵人的欣赏。”  
他把那几张纸摊开铺在桌上仔细阅读——以往，他一向不会细看这些“在他的才华之下”的作品。  
“我相信您能够给他们带来异乎寻常的演出。”  
获得了吉洛的认可，安东尼奥抬起头笑了笑，并没有表示谦虚。他抓过一旁放着的小提琴，没有再看那些乐谱，径直便开始演奏起来。

这对他而言实在过于容易了。其中的华彩乐段也几乎只能称得上是他的热身运动。

一曲终了，他把提琴轻轻放回桌上，不知是对安娜说，还是对自己说：  
“都会回来的，我们过去的荣耀……”

音乐会被定在一个月后，也就是四月——虽然仍有春寒料峭，而樱桃与木兰树新开放的花朵却早已挤满了枝头。正式演出的那天，维瓦尔第的心情依然很好，中午时提前了两个小时便出发去了教堂。  
演出预定在五点结束，之后是大人物们的晚宴，按理说，现在的安东尼奥并没有资格参加。然而，安娜与保利娜在家中等到了七点，却仍没见到红发神父的影子。

“或许真的有人看中了他的表演，就像他念念不忘的那个皇帝一样。”  
比起略显担忧的安娜，年长的保利娜有着更乐观的预估。

七点半左右，街头来了一辆华贵的马车。姐妹俩忙整理了服装前去迎接。来者之一的确是维瓦尔第，只是样子有些奇怪。他的领口是敞开的，临走时梳得整整齐齐的假发套现在乱得像是经历了一番搏斗。他被人从马车上推下来，踉踉跄跄扶着门檐才站稳脚步。

“你们是他的——？”  
马车内的另一人显然身份比他们高贵。那人坐在车内，居高临下地问她们。

“可以算是，随从。”  
安娜回答。  
贵族人士眯了眯眼：  
“可我听说，他可是个神父。”  
“对。而我和我姐姐都是歌唱家。”

马车上的人发出了嗤笑似的声音，没有再和她们争辩下去，接着又说：  
“你们让他今晚好好休息着，然后明天告诉他，不用再去参加乐团的活动了，也不用试着去别的教堂供职。至于还没清算的薪水，过几天就会有人送过来，我们不会差着他半分钱。”  
“为什——”

“等等！”  
还没等吉洛姐妹的疑问问完，一旁的维瓦尔第忽然冲出来扒住了马车的车门：  
“先生，先生……不，大人，求求您行行好，再替我向他们通融一番……我保证这只是唯一一次，我可以为他们再演奏一次，绝对比这次要出色，出色得多，我可以使他们回心转意……”  
急切中他又变得口不择言。另一人听了只是不耐烦地摇头，催促车夫快些离开这里。马车开动的时候维瓦尔第还追上去跑了几步，但后面又因气喘不得不停下了步伐。

今天他太劳累了。往后退了几步，维瓦尔第靠在了身后的墙上，看着马车的提灯在巷尾变得愈发黯淡。他像抱着一个垂死的孩子一样抱着自己的提琴，安娜怕他不小心弄伤那件脆弱的乐器，想要替他拿在手里，但他抓得过分得紧，她只得放弃了尝试。

“以利，以利，拉马撒巴各大尼？”***

在凑近他的时候，安娜听见他一直喃喃着这个含义不明的句子。

等到在家中安坐下来，又灌了几杯热水，红发神父方从刚才的打击中回过神来。他以一种献祭似的，凝重而怪异的姿态，将小提琴放回桌上，迟缓地摘下假发，泄气似地瘫坐在软椅上。

“告诉我们到底发生了什么吧，安东尼奥。”

神父闭上了眼，皱着眉头，似乎相当痛苦地开始回忆当时的情景：

“我刚上台就觉得不对劲。他们熏了太重的香，我还没见过哪个教堂把仪式整成这样。”一开始，他的语气还有些埋怨的意思，“在下半场开始不久，观众兴致正高的时候，我的老毛病又犯了——”  
他深吸一口气，用双手捂住了前额，好像觉得十分悔恨一样：  
“我几乎从没在演出的时候犯过病。于是奏乐中止，几个人抬着我下了台，剩下的人只能换上从前排练的旧曲子来演。等我恢复了，乐团的负责人非常生气地责骂了我一通。后来我去给今天的客人道歉，但他们并不听我解释，更不同意让我重演一次，哪怕是一个段落……”

“好了，好了，我已经理解了。”  
安娜怕他再次陷入刚才的情绪中，适时地让他停止了诉说。

“最后我就被他们赶了出来。”  
安东尼奥把头垂得更低了，几乎在椅子上缩成了一团。

空气中弥漫着怕人的寂静。

“为什么，我不能明白……我不明白。”  
过了一会，几乎像被人扼住了气管似的，神父用嘶哑，悲哀又苦闷的声线，不知问着何人。

“还会有机会的。”  
安娜试着说些宽慰的话。

“不，不，我实在太累了，”他把头从膝盖上抬起来，空洞地看向吉洛。以往那张脸上的活跃神采已经消失殆尽，只剩倏然衰老的面容，以及一头乱糟糟的红发。  
“我不知道该怎么做，安娜。我觉得我已经做尽了一切的尝试，我也没有力气再挣扎。我甚至想要祈求天主不要再折磨我，在这时就取走我的性命。”  
“安东尼奥。”  
她轻声唤着他的名字，希望能安抚他的情绪，但这不算奏效。  
望着窗外的黑夜，维瓦尔第不知在想着些什么。他现在看起来不算悲痛，也没有愤懑，只是过于疲倦。

“安娜，我请你为我做一件事。”  
“您说吧。”  
“在我睡前，给我唱支曲子吧——挑你喜欢的唱就行。”

V 

在那之后维瓦尔第做了好几日的修整——吉洛姐妹认为，或许是水土不服和糟糕的睡眠质量诱发了他的旧疾。进入五月后，气温愈发回暖，冷空气已经不会再对他有所威胁。但这天，保利娜·吉洛起床的时候，却在屋内到处寻不见红发神父的人影。

“安东尼奥？安东尼奥先生——？”

打开后房门的时候，她撞见了一股奇怪的烟雾，而着一身黑袍的维瓦尔第正站在那团烟雾之中。他不知打哪翻来一套极为庄重的服饰，上上下下裹了好几层，简直像是准备去主持葬礼一样。

“您在这干什么？这烟对您的疾病并不好。”

吉洛忙想把他请回屋内，但在拐到他的面前，看清他的表情后却被吓了一跳。

神父以出神而恍惚的姿态伫立着。他怀里压着什么东西，被衣袖挡住了，只能看见露出的一角上印着几行五线谱。  
看清来者是保利娜，他像想要掩盖什么罪行似的，把那些纸张抱得更紧了。吉洛伸手想去搭住他的上臂请他回来，而他竟然惊慌地向后一阵退缩。

“安东尼奥……？”

他面前有个火堆，烟雾正是从那之中而来。

“我把我的小提琴卖了。”  
他缓慢地，一字一句地告诉她。

“什么？”  
她不敢相信自己听到的话语。

神父身上弥漫着一股阴暗、绝望、压抑的可怕气息。他不说话，只是呆站着。那袭黑袍像暴雨来临前的乌云一般，把他整个地吞进去，从他的脚趾淹没至头顶，要令他永不见天日。

他再次开口的时候，保利娜甚至觉得他的声音都变得陌生起来：  
“我再也不会碰音乐了。”他从怀里又掏出几张纸——现在吉洛看清了，那正是他自己的乐谱手稿——然后看也不看地把它们丢进火里，“我要去费拉拉，向主教求情，请他重新给我一个教堂里的职位，做什么都行。然后我就洗心革面，安于本职，一直到我死的那天……”

“安东尼奥！”

神父歪歪头，对她的声音表示漠然，又往火里投了几张纸。

她抓住他的手腕制止他的毁灭行为：  
“您又在说胡话了。”  
“我没有。我的神志清醒。”  
“不，您先等等，先听我说——”她努力想要把那些乐谱从他手中抢回来，但此时的维瓦尔第又展现出了他那惊人的固执脾气，任由她如何使力，都不肯松开攥着乐谱的手指。

双方僵持不下，最终选择了各退一步。维瓦尔第暂且没有再向火里投乐谱，保利娜也选择了只采取言语手段来劝阻。

“为什么，安东尼奥，为什么？”  
无可奈何似的，她盯着他的眼睛问，但他无动于衷。

“没有价值了……”他摇着头，依然用那种空幻的语气絮叨，“这些东西，都没有价值了。没有人会对他们感兴趣。就连我的演奏都没有价值了，因为没有人愿意听它们。”  
“不，不是这样。”她不知道如何解释自己的心情，只能用最诚挚的语气来表达自己所想：  
“就算没有听众……这些您写的音乐，它们本身，依然是有价值的。”

“我从来没觉得音乐有什么价值！”  
不知怎的，维瓦尔第突然爆发起来。他干脆把剩下的谱子一把丢进了火堆，转身大步走回屋内。保利娜惊呼了一声，却无法从火中抢救回那些脆弱的纸片。她有些气恼，追上了安东尼奥接着质问：  
“我不相信那样的说法。”  
“随便你相不相信。”  
“那么——”她灵巧地赶在他前面到达一个拐角，挡住了他的去路，“您为皮耶塔写的那些曲子呢？”  
“那是——”他的眼神闪躲了一下，“那是为了交差。”  
“我不相信。”

“不，保利娜。”他停下脚步，低下头，循循善诱似的反驳她，“你听说过吗，认识我的人——那些来找我买乐谱的人，经常说我是个商人。”他指指自己心口，“我也承认，我的确如此。我一向以利益为重，只想着如何把作品卖个更高的价钱。我谱曲不过是为了糊口，所以别把我想得过于高尚了。”  
“但，无论如何，”她蹙起了眉，“您也还是个音乐家。”

“音乐家？”他突然大笑起来，“音乐家又算得上什么？！”

好像是积蓄的不满终于有了一个突破口一样，维瓦尔第咆哮似地怒吼起来：“作为音乐家，‘Maestro dei concerti’ ！我能做的，最多就是给那些身份高贵的人增添一些耳朵上的享受，一点附庸风雅的资本罢了！他们根本就不真正看重我，轻而易举地就可以抛弃我。就像那些奉命给贵族画像的宫廷画师一样，有人记得他们吗——而且，我甚至没有跻身宫廷的资格。我的歌剧从未在威尼斯的一流剧院上演过，就因为我出生在一个理发师家里！”

保利娜被他突然变化的情绪吓住了。  
过了一会，她才结巴着说：  
“但，但是，还有比贵族更多的，普通的百姓们……”

“他们都只是想要肤浅的享乐罢了！”他毫不讲理地猛然打断，用力地挥摆着手掌，“无论是贵族，还是百姓，甚至是主教，他们想要音乐都只是想要享乐，想要些让人身心舒畅的，合乎心意的，衬得上场面的，赶得上潮流的东西。既是如此我便做出他们想要的，好让他们对我满意——我一向善于此道，只是这次却栽在了一道禁令上。”  
过于急促的驳斥让他有些喘不上气来：  
“我整日，我整日揣度他们的心思。赞助人喜好什么，剧院里流行什么，我便写什么。我不是一流的创作者，我不过是善于谄媚地讨好别人而已，没有人真正尊重我。等到流行的风格过去了，谁都会忘记我。”

“我什么都算不上……吉洛，”  
没有力气再诉说下去，他用双手捂住了面庞，以扭曲的好似抽泣般的声音挤出最后一句话：

“如今我一文不值。”

VI

日头转到了西边。安娜·吉洛在客厅里坐着，在一旁是维瓦尔第简朴的书桌。那上面的纸张被他在今天早上清理得一干二净，只剩下墨水瓶，和一支干枯的羽毛笔。  
神父在椅子上睡得正熟。他的右手搭在扶手上，左手垂在身侧，脑袋缩在肩膀上，姿势看起来颇有些别扭。但大半个白天过去了，安娜也没见过他转换一个睡姿。  
显然，他依然过分劳累。

下午的阳光耀在他身上。安娜注意到，在短短一个月之中，自己的师长已经以一种使人惊惧的速度衰老了下去。不错，从年龄上来说，维瓦尔第的确算是个老者，但以往他却从未丧失过他那风风火火的行事风格，包括那些灵活的小动作，还有敏捷的眼神。而如今，僵坐在椅子上的他却如同是座枯死的老树，垂着干枯的发丝，手背上突显着根状的筋脉。

又过了一个时辰，神父的手指轻微地颤了颤，像是在按住提琴的琴弦一样，但是抓了个空。随后，他迷迷糊糊地醒转过来。

安娜没有出声打扰他。窝在座椅上，安东尼奥的表情有点呆滞。

“我把一切都毁了，安娜。”

他轻声吐出这句话。

“你帮我估算一下，”他忽然想起来什么，探出身子去问她，“如果我们一行人搬回威尼斯，现在的钱还是否足够？”

“您先别着急，我明天就去找人问问。”  
她很快就答应了他的要求。

维瓦尔第算是暂时安下心来，重新坐定，又觉得头部不适似地开始按揉自己的额头。  
“安娜，”  
他像叹息似地说：  
“我发现了，我怕被人忘记。”  
“自从《和谐的灵感》获得成功起，我就没想过，我有一天竟然会落到无人知晓的境地。”  
“而现在也不过是过去了三十年。”

“的确，人们的忘性通常都很大。”  
“就好像他们发现不了您咏叹调里那些重复出现的段落一样。”

没有再被激怒，维瓦尔第反倒因为这句话笑了起来。

见到他的心情有所平缓，安娜适时地再次开启话题：  
“我听到了您和我姐姐的对话。”  
“我很抱歉，我当时太激动了。”  
他诚恳地道歉。  
“您倒不用抱歉。”她用手势示意他不要起身走动，“我只是想说，在那时我有想到，除了主教，甚至教皇以外，或许还会有别的人会倾听我们的音乐吧。”  
“什么意思？”

“就像那些穹顶画上的人物，他们聆听我们的音乐，也只是为了享乐吗？”

维瓦尔第沉默了一会：  
“我没有想过这个问题。”

“那您又是为什么想被人记住呢？”  
他像是在赶走蚊蝇似地摇头：  
“我不知道。”  
过了一会，他又补充上几句：  
“我想让人记得我。至少想让他们知道，我叫维瓦尔第——安东尼奥·卢西奥·维瓦尔第。我出版了十三部曲集，数十部歌剧，还有数不尽的协奏曲。”  
“除此之外？”  
她接着问。  
“除此之外？”  
他反问。

“除了那些作品以外，除了它们的标题或内容之外？”  
“不要再问了，安娜，我想不通了。”

神父再次闭上了眼睛，但吉洛仍旧不依不饶：  
“您有教导过我，在演唱的时候，要想象自己是角色本人，唱出她们心里的念想。”  
“因此音乐可以让听众明白我扮演的角色是什么样的人。”  
“因此，”她轻缓地对他说，“也或许有人，能够能从您的音乐中理解您。”

维瓦尔第眨了眨眼睛，没有说话，只像是在沉思。

“如果在许多年后，还有人能听到我们的音乐，他们会去想象我们是什么样的人呢？”

“不，不，”神父再次摇起了头，“我们还是不要谈这些事了。”  
“这对于凡人而言未免过于骄傲——而骄傲是人堕落的根源。”

——他不相信，也不敢去试想这样的可能。

VII 

七月份的维也纳气温颇为宜人，但却没能让安东尼奥摆脱自冬季起就困扰他的肺部疾病。挑了一个晴爽的傍晚，吉洛姐妹陪着他到附近的河边走动散心。红发神父的精神看起来还不错。他对于那些树冠里晚间归巢的吱喳鸟雀很有兴趣，经常抬头去找寻它们的踪影，只是时不时地，仍会控制不住地咳嗽。  
晚上他们少有地挑了一家餐厅在外用餐。暮色完全降临之后，可以看见对岸商街的灯光倒映在被微风吹皱的水面上，跃动的光彩好似威尼斯小岛上盛产的琉璃制品。

维瓦尔第忽然开口：  
“昨夜我做了一个奇怪的梦。”  
“我梦见在我从未见过的辉煌厅堂里，有成千上万的人前来听我的作品。”他的脸上浮现出那种久违的满足神情，“那屋子有天一样高的圆顶，遍眼望去都是耀眼的金色。我在台前领奏，提琴的声音像是一只燕子冲上了云霄。乐队齐奏的时候，声响又好似山崩那样。我演奏了很多支曲子，都是我最熟悉，最为自豪的那些。每一作品结束后，都是雷动般的掌声。”  
他沉默了一会，眼底反射出波光嶙峋的水面：  
“演出持续了很久。后来我实在太疲惫了，甚至感到手臂酸痛，口干舌燥，只能放下了琴。在掌声里，我的视野扭曲起来，大厅好像发生了地震。烟雾和灰尘到处弥漫，我开始觉得胸闷，却怎么也找不到逃出去的出口。”  
“最终我失去了意识，然后在床上喘着气醒来。”

“不过，这不算是个噩梦。”  
他这样作结。

“这听起来真是奇妙的梦。”  
保利娜感叹道。  
“或许那个大厅是在天上的某个地方。”  
像是想要逗他开心似的，安娜开起了玩笑。

“我不知道这是怎么回事。”神父摆摆头，“但如果有可能的话，我确实想再去那儿一次……”  
他用右手在桌上轻轻打起节拍，左手凭空按起提琴的指法。

虽然没有了琴，但他现在仍有作曲的能力——乐团里那每一件乐器的音色和特质，都已经变得像血液般，能随着他的呼吸而流动。有的时候，吉洛姐妹会看到他甚至比从前更加流畅地在乐谱纸上记着新曲。她们疑惑过他不是曾经说不会再进行任何创作，而他却回答：  
“既然没有人听我的曲子，我也就不用再为他们而创作。”

“我们回去吧。”  
夕阳的余温仍暖人，夜间的街道正热闹的时候，神父忽然这样提议。他像是有了什么新的乐思，一边急切地挥动着手，像要扑捉住空气中的乐符，一边莽撞地站起身来。

“你还记得吗，”返程的路上，他自言自语地，不知是在问谁，“一个月前，有个贵族用十二个硬币买走了我的一套协奏曲。”  
还没等人回答，他就咯咯地笑了起来，样子颇有些奇怪。  
“怎么？”  
“没什么，只是单纯觉得这件事有些可笑。”  
他似乎是真的没有介怀这件事。被安娜搀扶着，往回走的一路上，他都在轻声哼唱着自己新谱的小曲。

浓密的树荫温柔地笼罩住他们，夏夜的微风吹拂着，使维瓦尔第终于感觉到，这座陌生的城市似乎对自己敞开了一丝柔情。很快，月亮升起来了，它悬在树梢上，是一轮盈满的明月。  
盛满大地的月光像是将要流出杯中的水银。在这个晚上，天空晴好，万里无云，像是在对他昭示，有什么事情即将圆满而溢一样。

— Cum Sancto Spíritu, in glória Dei Patris. Amen. —

【注释】

[1] 此段描写的维瓦尔第所弹奏的旋律，可以参考Amandine Beyer版本的RV 372a中的Andante乐章，可在我分享的歌单内找到。其中伴奏小提琴的拨弦乐段非常优美。

[2] 神父在此所念的祈祷词，出自诗篇 55:1, 55:4-5.

[3] 出自基督十架七言之四（马太福音 27:46），意为：“我的神，我的神，为什么离弃我？”

[4] Maestro dei concerti, 为维瓦尔第曾在皮耶塔修道院担任的职位名称，即“音乐会大师”。


End file.
